


A Night Out

by bluethegreat1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge, F/M, First Kiss, kinda frufy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluethegreat1/pseuds/bluethegreat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Sassy Science, well mostly just Beverly, go to a bar after finding Cassie Boyle's body earlier that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

_Bang Bang Bang ___

__Will's heart sank. A knock at his door was never a good sign. He rarely had social visits and being in Bumblefuck, Minnesota on a murder investigation lessened the chances of that happening to about nil. All he wanted to do was drink his whiskey in peace. He couldn't shake that, that...tableau today. Although it was nothing more than field kabuki, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew he couldn't hide though so he rose from his bed and took a long pull from his glass as he walked to the door and prepared for Jacks booming voice._ _

__“Beverly? Everything ok? I mean as ok as it can be considering…” the few gulps of whiskey he already had must have gone to his head._ _

__“Yeah, great. The boys and I are gonna walk down to a bar we saw not far from here and we stopped by to drag ya with us.” She glanced down at the glass in his hand. “Excellent, you're in a drinking mood.”_ _

__He snorted a laugh “You could say that. I'm not really in a socializing mood though. Thanks for the offer though.”_ _

__“Nonsense. That wasn't an ‘offer’. Did you hear a question in what I said? I'm not leaving until you're on this side of the door. We're getting shit faced tonight.”_ _

__“Well I guess I can't argue with that logic.” Will puts the glass down on the night stand, grabs his glasses and follows Beverly’s lead._ _

__They get The Crocodile Bar and it's not terrible. There's enough people in there that the quartet enters relatively unnoticed but not so many that they could probably hold a conversation without yelling._ _

__They go up to the bar to order. Maker's Mark, neat, for Will. Founder's Backwoods Bastard and a shot of SoCo for Beverly. Coney Island Hard Ginger Ale for Jimmy. Redrum by Mad Hatter for Brian. Beverly throws down a $5 and asks for quarters “for the pool table.”_ _

__Once the quarters are delivered, she grabs Will's hand and places them in his palm. “Rack ‘em up, killer”._ _

__“Oh, I don't shoot pool”_ _

__“Again, did you hear a question?” She slaps Brian and Jimmy on the back, “It's you guys against us. You're going down”_ _

__In reality it's Beverly and Will who go down. In white hot burning flames. Will _really _doesn't shoot pool. He excuses himself to the bathroom to splash some water on his face and hopefully wash away the embarrassment. When he returns to the table, it's only Beverly there. A new round of drinks are in front of her._ _ __

__“Zeller and Price took off, the pusses. They don't have the staying power we do.” She winks and pushes his whiskey towards him._ _

__He looks down at the almost overflowing glass “Jesus.”_ _

__“Yeah, that's the one advantage of having tits in a bar.”_ _

__As he sat down, he took off his glasses and dropped them in his pocket. He wouldn't be needing them again tonight. “If I didn't know better, Beverly Katz, I'd say you're trying to get me dunk, heh.”_ _

__She looked into his stunning blue eyes as she let the silence speak for her. He doesn't hold eye contact for long but can still feel the heat of her gaze. Something starts to stir in him. When she finally breaks the silence it wasn't what he expects._ _

__“You've always been different, haven't you?”_ _

__He tried to give her a Cliff’s notes version of his life that didn't make him sound too weird, pathetic or lonely. When he was done, she reached under the table and put a hand on his knee. The intimate contact after sharing with her made his heart race and his face become crimson._ _

__“It's alright. I'm different too. You should try being a 14 year old girl who is more interested in performing autopsies on roadkill than hair and make-up. Kids can be cruel. And adults too, for that matter.” Her hand squeezes on his knee and stays there._ _

__They talk for a little more. Nothing of great consequence, but small back and forths about growing up and being who they are. Will likes her. She doesn't pull any punches. She says exactly what's on her mind. She’s not treating him as a fragile thing like some people do when they find out about his party trick. She genuinely seems interested in him, not just what he can do._ _

__Eventually Beverly excuses herself. Will takes the time to center himself. His thoughts are muddled from the alcohol and he has a history of making the worst decision in times like this when he's sober._ _

__Just as he can make out the sound of Beverly’s boots behind him, he feels a hand brush on his neck and run up through his hair. It sends a shiver of electricity right down his spine. He feels the stirrings of lust well up inside him. It's going to be an uncomfortable walk back to the hotel._ _

__“Sorry, I've wanted to run my fingers through those curls all fucking night.”_ _

__“Heh, yeah, no problem. Um, I really need us to start walking back now. I need rest.”  
“Yeah, sure let’s go.”_ _

__As soon as they get outside the building, Beverly regrets wearing only her thin leather. She gives a shudder. Will immediately takes off his jacket and “Here, take this.”_ _

__“Oh no. I’m fine, thanks though.”_ _

__“Did you hear a question in what I said? We’re not moving until this jacket is around you.”_ _

__She sighs her resignation at hearing her own words in his mouth. She rolls her eyes just a bit, “Fine. Thank you,” and reaches for the jacket. Will instead moves in close and jacket in one hand, reaches around her with the other and puts the jacket around her shoulders. He smooths it down over her arms then reaches up to the collar and pulls it in snug to her neck. He gently pulls on the jacket, making her lean into him a bit. She smiles and licks her lips._ _

__He’s bold right from the beginning. Not overbearing but just forceful enough. Their lips touch briefly and he parts Beverly’s lips with his tongue. There’s none of that usual awkwardness with first kisses. He knew the exact way to move his head, his lips, his tongue. Her breath hitched and she sunk into him pressing her body up close. She put her arms around his waist and ran her hands over the strong muscles in his back. He wasn’t bulky by any means but there was long, lean muscle under his skin. He shivered at the touch. He backed off with his tongue and let their lips simply rest against each other’s for a moment. He reached up and slid his fingers along the base of her neck and up into her hair. He curled his fingers slightly, just enough to give him a lose grip on her hair. Her breath quickened as he squeezed enough for her to feel the hair tighten._ _

__He held on for a second, then released his grip and backed a small step away from her. With a huge grin she looked up at him “Yeah, alright, huh. Ok, I’m freezing. We need to start walking now.”_ _


End file.
